Various vending machines have heretofore been designed to dispense food, beverage and novelty items. Such vending machines are generally activated by the insertion of coins and either dispense food items at room temperature or heat beverages such as coffee or the like.
Other apparatus, for example, as shown in the U.S. Pat. No. 1,367,033 relate to apparatus for the removal of a towel from its compartment into position accessible to the intended user as well as including means for preventing the withdrawal of more than one towel at a time.
Other arrangements are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,134,957 which relates to a dispenser for containing and dispensing samples of cosmetic product delivered by a roll of paper emerging from the dispenser in a predetermined sequence.
Moreover, U.S. Pat. No. 4,694,973 relates to a dispenser for disposing pre-wetted towels in prepackaged and plastic canisters.
Yet another arrangement is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,978,031 which relates to a dispenser system for razor blade units which includes a dispenser housing in which the razor blade units are successively and displaceably disposed.
These and other razor blade or packaged dispensers have relatively limited utility which do not disclose portable vending machines which are safe and sanitary for the disposal of packages of razors and wetted towels as well as heated shaving cream which may be utilized in high traffic areas such as airports or the like.
It is an object of this invention to provide an improved dispenser for shaving packages.
The broadest aspect of this invention relates to a dispenser for razor packages which includes a housing for housing razor packages, activating structure for activating the dispensing of the razor packages from the housing, a canister for containing shaving cream, a heating coil for heating a portion of the shaving cream from the canister, a pressurized structure for pushing the heated shaving cream from the heating coil, and displaceable structure for releasing the heated shaving cream from the heated coil.
Another aspect of this invention relates to a dispenser for razors which includes a housing, a helical coil for stacking and dispensing packages of razors, a coin activated structure for activating the helical coil to dispense one package from the housing, a shaving cream canister for containing shaving cream, a heating coil for heating a portion of said shaving cream received from said shaving cream canister, carbon dioxide pressurized canister for pushing the heated shaving cream from the heated coil, and a spigot for releasing the heated shaving cream from the heating coil.